A server may be divided into multiple partitions to optimize usage of its resources. The partitioning of the server may be based on a hard partitioning or a soft or logical partitioning. The hard or physical partitioning may physically divide the server into multiple partitions, where each partition acts as a physically independent, self-contained server with its own processors, memory, input/output subsystem and network resources. The soft partitioning may be more flexible with the division, where a single hardware component may be migrated between multiple soft partitions.
Test applications, such as hardware verifiers and exercisers may be used to diagnose health of hardware components, for example, a processor, memory and the like, in the server. The hardware verifiers and exercisers may be based on a number of algorithms which inject different levels of stress into the hardware components to verify the components' health.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.